1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device for generating flash lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices may include one or more light members or light bulbs for generating lights. Some of the light bulbs of the light devices may be controlled by processor devices and may flash or may be turned off and turned on alternatively for generating flash lights. The light bulbs may not be moved and may not be used to generate lights of different colors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light device having movable or rotatable light bulbs or light members for generating flash lights.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a light device having movable or rotatable light bulbs or light members for generating flash lights of various colors.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light device comprising a motor including a spindle extended therefrom, two posts provided beside the motor. and each including a first conductor disposed thereon for coupling to an electric source, a circuit board secured on the spindle and rotated in concert with the spindle, at least one light member coupled to the circuit board, and the circuit board including a second and a third conductors for engaging with and for electrically coupling to the first conductors respectively to energize the light member. The second and the third conductors may be caused to be engaged with and electrically coupled to the first conductors respectively and intermittently when the motor is energized, in order to energize the light members intermittently. The light members may include different or various colors for generating various color lights.
An insulating sleeve is engaged on the spindle, a conductive barrel is engaged on the insulating sleeve, the second and the third conductors of the circuit board are electrically coupled to the spindle and the conductive barrel respectively.
The spindle includes a conductor tube secured thereon and electrically coupled to the second conductor.
A plate is further provided and secured on the barrel, and a hood is secured on the plate. The hood includes at least one rib secured therein and having a cavity formed therein for receiving the light member.
A casing is further provided, the motor is secured in the casing, the casing includes at least one rib extended therefrom and engaged with the motor for retaining the motor in the casing.
A base board is further provided, a housing is secured on the base board, the casing is received in the housing and secured on the base board, and a covering is secured on top of the housing.
One or more second light members are further provided and coupled to the circuit board. The hood may include the other ribs secured therein and each having a cavity formed therein for receiving the second light members.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.